Bohos and DJs
by artsc
Summary: Beca and Chloe move to New York. Where else do they land but in Mark and Roger's loft? Of course, Beca and Roger bond over having their own walls built up. Beca/Chloe, Roger/Mimi. Beca/Roger friendship. Rated T for possible language, drugs.
1. Chapter 1

_I noticed there were no Pitch Perfect/RENT crossovers, and figured there should be._

* * *

"Come on, we're going to miss the flight!" Beca called over her shoulder to Chloe. Both girls were bustling around their apartment, finishing packing everything up. Cardboard boxes lined the wall next to the door, waiting to be picked up and shipped to New York City.

Chloe's head popped out from the other room for a second, then quickly disappeared. Beca heard her mumbling to herself and chuckled.

"You know, if you remembered earlier, you wouldn't be looking for your Bellas scarf ten minutes before we need to leave!" Beca reminded Chloe as she zipped up her suitcase. Her Bellas scarf was tied firmly around her wrist.

"I know, I know. It's here somewhere." Chloe called from her room. "There it is!" She strode out of the room with the blue and yellow scarf tied to her belt loop and a suitcase in each hand. "Now, let's go so we can grab some food at the airport."

Together, they finished taping up the rest of the boxes and then sat on the floor where the couch used to be. Beca held Chloe's hand in hers, and they stayed there, watching each other, and waiting for the moving truck to arrive.

/

"Mark, today's the day! New roommates to put up with the bohemians." Roger said as he picked up two mugs full of coffee and brought them over to the metal table. Mimi and Mark were sitting across from each other, each reading a different section of the newspaper.

"Yeah, maybe these ones will pay their share of the rent." Mark muttered, taking a mug from Roger. Roger sat in the chair next to Mimi and wrapped his arm around her.

"I'm just glad we're getting people to fill this empty space." Mimi added with a smile. "We have an extra room, and tons of floor space." She gestured around the loft. The only real furniture was the table, two couches, a bookshelf, and a desk with a computer. Other than that, the floor was littered with papers and old film.

They placed an ad online earlier that week, since Mimi and Roger only required one room. The loft had three bedrooms, and Benny agreed to add in a staircase to connect Mimi's old apartment with Roger and Mark's. The completed unit had five bedrooms. One was occupied by Maureen and Joanne, one by Collins, one by Mark, and the other by Roger and Mimi. They all still had to pay rent, but a much-reduced amount after bargaining with Benny for a good few hours. Still, Roger and Mark didn't have much of an income, and the extra room provided a way to educe everyone's rent.

While Mark, Roger, and Mimi sat lost in thought, Collins climbed up the stairs and grabbed the other coffee mug.

"New roommate day! I think we should bring them to the Life Café tonight to celebrate." Collins immediately said, interrupting everyone's train of thought.

"Maybe we should hold off on celebrating until tomorrow. I mean, moving to New York to live with complete strangers could be exhausting." Mark replied, still focused on the newspaper in front of him. The headlines bragged about the growing DJ industry in the city, and the possible fortune to be made.

/

Beca and Chloe were sitting in their seats on the plane, both listening to one of Beca's new mixes, when a woman in zebra tights and a red coat sat in the empty aisle seat. After settling herself, she turned to Beca and Chloe.

"Hi, I'm Angelica. Going to New York, I assume?" She introduced herself and held out a hand. Beca and Chloe hesitantly shook Angelica's hand.

"Well, I hope so, or else we're on the wrong plane." Beca replied sarcastically. Chloe laughed to herself, despite her attempts at staying quiet.

"New York City, center of the universe, they say." Angelica continued, trying to make conversation. Beca and Chloe smiled, glad to have made a new friend already.

During take-off, Chloe rested her head on Beca's shoulder. Slightly embarrassed, Beca paid close attention to the window. She placed a hand delicately on Chloe's thigh as she watched the airport disappear.

"You two are adorable, you know that?" Angelica whispered. Chloe nodded with her head still on Beca, then slipped into a peaceful sleep.

Beca and Angelica were left in an awkward silence. At least, it was awkward for Beca. When they were allowed to use "personal electronic devices," Beca played one of her old mixes on her iPod and closed her eyes.

/

Roger and Mimi were waiting at the door to the building. A moving truck had just arrived, with boxes full of CDs, clothes, and sound equipment.

"I guess we caught a boho. This should be fun." Roger said to Mimi, holding her close. The cold winter air predicted snow, perfect for the week before Christmas.

"Maybe they can help you and Mark out. What're their names again?" Mimi asked, realizing just how little she knew about the newcomers. Roger pulled out a slip of paper with their information on it and held it out in front of Mimi.

"Beca and Chloe. They're coming from Atlanta, they graduated from Barden a few years ago." Roger summarized. He shoved the paper back into his pocket and grabbed the last box from the truck. "Thanks, guys, I got it from here." He called to them when the movers came for the last of the boxes.

With a cardboard box in tow, Roger and Mimi climbed the stairs to the loft. Roger put the box on the table and called to down the stairs to Maureen and Joanne.

When everyone was gathered on the two couches on the loft, Mark stood up to prepare everyone.

"Today, we get two new people coming, Beca and Chloe. Please, don't freak them out." Mark looked pointedly at Maureen and continued. "According to Roger, they've been living in an apartment in Atlanta for the past year or so. Also, they had sound equipment, so they should be cool. But, we don't know anything else. Hold off on the questioning until they're settled in, okay?" Mark raised his eyebrows and looked around at his friends. They all nodded, except Maureen, who was bouncing in her seat. Joanne had a hand on Maureen's shoulder, trying to keep her still.

"But Mark, it's been so long since we've had fun people! We should get to know them as _soon_ as possible!" Maureen shot up out of her seat and threw her arms in the air for emphasis. "Wait, wait, you said that _Beca_ and _Chloe_ have been living together for a 'year or so' and that's all we know? I sense a couple coming! No wonder they only needed one bedroom!" She was jumping up and down excitedly at this point, much to Mark's dismay.


	2. Chapter 2

Beca and Chloe were waiting at the baggage claim for their luggage when a tall, blond man walked over with a slip of paper in his hand. He was looking around for someone, asking some people for their names. Beca watched him closely, the way he hesitated to talk, the way he recoiled when a man lashed out at him for intruding, the way he looked back at the window after each person and waved to a woman watching him.

Finally, he came over to her and fiddled with the paper before saying anything.

"Hi, I'm looking for two girls, Beca and Chloe. Are you…?" He tilted his head and watched Beca's face slowly turn from confused to happy. He extended a hand for her. "I'm Roger."

"Hey Roger. I'm Beca, and that over there is Chloe." Beca shook his hand and pointed at the bundle of red hair among the mob of brown and black. "Did you get our stuff? I hope it's not too much, I know we kind of had a lot." Beca rambled, frequently checking over her shoulder to see if Chloe had grabbed their suitcases yet. Roger watched her curiously. She was very protective of Chloe, like she was waiting for something to somehow go wrong. When Chloe walked over, Beca's hand lingered extremely close to Chloe's.

"Mimi's waiting outside with Mark. They're waiting to meet you. You'll meet everyone else when we get to the loft." Roger said as he led the way out of the airport. Beca and Chloe exchanged confused glances. They didn't know there were "others" to meet.

They gathered outside and braced themselves against the cold wind. Everyone introduced themselves and helped carry the luggage.

"We're quite a few blocks away, but we usually walk everywhere anyways. Must be a change from Atlanta." Mark said, wrapping his scarf tighter around his neck. As if to contradict Mark, Mimi threw her arms open and inhaled.

"I love this part of the city. So much cleaner than the East Village." Mimi explained.

"If that's the truth, explain that guy." Beca said, pointing to a man peeing in a trashcan on the corner. Roger laughed loudly, startling Chloe and Beca.

"You should see the buildings around ours. People literally piss on the stoops _every night_." Mark said as he fiddled with the suitcase he was holding. The odd assembly of people made their way through the crowds and dodged the drug dealer on the corner a block away from the loft before finally arriving at their destination.

"And here we are, home sweet home." Roger opened the door to the building and grabbed Beca and Chloe's luggage. He and Mark led the way up the stairs, but Mimi pulled Beca and Chloe back before they could follow.

"Okay, as soon as you get up there, there's going to be three more people. The white brunette is Maureen, and the black one is Joanne. Then there's Collins. Maureen and Joanne are together, so don't be freaked out if they get touchy." Mimi counted off each person on her fingers. "Anyways, those three live in the apartment below the loft. There's a staircase connecting us, they come up a lot. Maureen performs, Joanne is a lawyer, and Collins teaches when he isn't suspended." Mimi looked at Beca and Chloe, waiting for their reaction. "Oh, and Mark makes films, Roger writes songs, and I dance at the Catscratch Club. Got it?" She waited for one of them to start questioning the activities of their roommates, but neither of them seemed fazed by the sudden intake of information.

"Let's do this!" Chloe said excitedly and started climbing the stairs.

"You heard the captain. Let's go." Beca said, amused at Chloe's usual antics. Beca and Mimi followed Chloe up the stairs.

/

Mark dug his camera out of his bag and aimed it at the door. Collins and Maureen were right behind him with a pack of beer. Joanne was sitting at the table, facing the door. The only sounds were Mark's camera filming and the faint talking from right outside of the door. The group watched intently as the door slid open, revealing Roger and Mimi.

"We now present our new roommates!" Mimi said as she walked into the loft. Beca and Chloe strode in behind her. Roger closed the door behind them and followed Mimi.

"Welcome to New York, ladies. I'm Collins, Tom Collins. How was your flight over?" Collins introduced himself and shook their hands. He motioned to the couches. "Take a seat, tell us about yourselves. That way, we can thoroughly embarrass you later." He sat down on a couch and sunk into the cushions.

"Maureen. That's Joanne." Maureen said once Collins had stopped his introduction.

Beca looked around at all of the new people, grabbed Chloe's hand, and pulled her to the other couch. They sat facing Collins, but Beca refused to make eye contact. She tried to shrink into the corner of the couch, but Chloe put her arm around her and pulled her upright.

"Well, ask away. We're ready for anything. I'm Chloe, by the way, and this is Beca." Chloe said. Beca tried to fidget, but Chloe had an iron grip when it came to social situations. Roger sat down next to her and Mimi sat in his lap. Maureen and Joanne filled the other two spots. Mark, still filming, pulled up a chair from the table and situated himself at the perfect angle.

Chloe was still holding onto Beca. She was worried that this was all too much for Beca, but knew that it had to be done. These were their new roommates, they had to get used to them being around all the time.

"Okay, me first." Roger immediately piped in. "What did you guys do in college, and what did you do after you graduated?" He figured this would be an easy question for them. Plus, it wasn't too personal, unless they made it that way.

"Beca and I were in an acapella group. She helped us win the ICCAs." Chloe boasted, turning to face Beca.

"Um, yeah, I was in acapella, like Chloe said. I also mix music, DJ when I can." As soon as she finished, Beca focused on her worn out sneakers. As much as she felt at home in this dirty, slightly cold loft, she felt the need to hide away and be alone.

"Okay, so we got a disk jockey and a singer here. I think we'll get along pretty well." Collins said. "You'll fit in nicely." The rest of the group nodded in approval.

"Come on, you have to answer the rest of the question." Mimi added, before another person could ask more. Chloe, always one to love telling stories, sat up excitedly.

"Okay, so Beca and I graduated a few years ago and moved into an apartment not far from campus. She played her mixes at the cafés around town, and I kind of started to be her manager." Chloe rambled out in one breath. Beca elbowed her right below her ribs, but couldn't help smiling to herself. Chloe had become her manager of sorts, setting her up at places and making connections.

"Maybe we can make some music some time. Mark can film us for publicity, too, if you need it." Roger said, pointing to his guitar, then to Mark.

"That would be great, actually. I've been meaning to work on my own songs, since remixing won't get anyone very far." Beca said. She looked up at the welcoming faces around her and smiled. Chloe, seeing Beca's comfort, took advantage of the moment and placed a light kiss on her cheek.

"I totally called it! Collins, ten bucks!" Maureen said, louder than necessary. She plucked the bill out of his hand and sat triumphantly back on the couch.

"Anyways, that's pretty much it. We're starved, though. Where can we get some good food around here?" Chloe interrupted when she heard her stomach growl.

"We know just the place." Mark finally spoke up. "Take a few minutes, settle in, get ready. We'll go in an hour or so." He put his camera in his bag and grabbed a cardboard box. "Let's get some of this stuff unpacked."


	3. Chapter 3

Beca flopped down onto the old queen-sized bed in the middle of the room. She shut her eyes and breathed, trying to calm herself down. Chloe sat on the edge of the bed and started to rip open the boxes.

"I think they like us." Chloe said after unpacking a box with pictures, toothbrushes, and various articles of clothing. Beca nodded her head slowly, trying to clear her head. "Everyone seems so nice, don't they?" Chloe continued. She hummed to herself quietly as Beca sat up to watch her. The window next to the bed let in plenty of light, illuminating the small room with an almost orange glow.

"You don't think they, well, look at us weird? You know, because of," Beca gestured towards Chloe, "us?"

"Of course not. I mean, look at Maureen and Joanne. They're together, why can't we be? Plus, I'm pretty sure none of them were really that surprised." Chloe reassured Beca. She joined her on the bed and pulled one of the boxes over to her. She pulled out a framed picture and set it on the bedside table they had brought over. "Just like home." Chloe muttered, adjusting the angle of the picture.

They were quiet for a few minutes, looking at the picture in silence. It was of the Barden Bellas, all together, right after winning the ICCAs. Beca and Chloe were in the center, arms around each other.

"That was when I knew, you know." Beca started to say. She was about to continue when Collins knocked on their door and walked in.

"Ladies, I must remind you of our plans." Collins said formally. He watched Beca and Chloe's faces, then started cracking up. "You guys need to relax a little. Need a smoke?" He held out a small bag of marijuana.

"I think we'll go with that beer you had earlier instead." Beca said as she stood up. Then, looking back over her shoulder at Chloe, she added, "Unless we're drinking tonight. Chloe can only have so much, as she puts it, jiggle juice."

Chloe's face flushed red at Beca's remark, but Collins didn't notice. He was more intent on talking about booze.

"Beca, Beca, you should know. There's always drinking here." Collins leaned out of the doorway and looked at the people still on the couch. He turned back to Beca and Chloe. "Watch this." Collins leaned back out again and shouted, "Wine,"

"And beer!" replied the bohemians on the couch. They pumped their fists in the air and pulled the beer bottles out of the package. Roger brought an armful of the bottles over to Collins, who passed them on to Beca and Chloe, who were in hysterics.

"I can't believe that just happened." Chloe managed to say through her laughter. "Just like it was scripted, or something." She continued to laugh as she tried to open the bottle. "Okay, maybe I'll just drink this later." Chloe said when she couldn't get the bottle open. She threw her head back and laughed even louder, startling Collins.

"She okay?" He said to Beca, who nodded. They both laughed at Chloe's continued attempts to open the bottle.

"You should see her when she's got some of that in her." Beca said, pointing to the still unopened bottle in Chloe's hand. "We'll be out in a second, cool?" She opened her own bottle and took a long sip. Collins nodded and joined the others.

/

"Mark, before we go, I need to talk to you about something." Roger said to Mark and pointed his thumb towards the door. Confused, Mark nodded and stood up.

"Don't take long, okay, Roger?" Mimi whispered in Roger's ear. She moved off of his lap and onto the seat next to him. Roger smiled and stood up to go.

Roger waited until he was safely outside of the loft with the door closed before he spoke. He leaned against the wall and slid down into a sitting position.

"I can't do this any more, Mark. Every single person brings her back." Roger mumbled, putting his face in his hand.

"Okay, what's gotten into you? Is it April again?" Mark said as he squatted down to Roger's level. "You've been doing so well, going to Life Support. Why is she back again now?" He placed a hand on Roger's shoulder, encouraging him to answer.

"Mimi, I guess. No, Bec- Chloe? Both of them, I think. Mostly Beca. I don't know any more. They all have that, that smile, that little grin." Roger groaned as he picked his head up and leaned it against the wall. "When April was still here, remember how we would shoot up in my room? She would sit in front of me and watch my face as she felt her high coming on. April would always smile, like she knew something about me that I didn't. Until today, only one other person did that to me." With a sigh, Roger rubbed his temples.

"Maybe it'll help when we get to know them a little more. I mean we just met them." Mark said. He stood up and looked down at Roger. "We should get back inside, before Mimi gets territorial." He grinned and put his hand on the door.

"Alright. I guess you're right." Roger said as he stood up. When they walked back into the loft, everyone was just has they had left them, except more drunk.

/

"Chloe, please just tell me, you're good at this kind of thing." Beca groaned, falling down onto the bed.

"Look, Beca, just relax. I think it's great for us to get out in the city tonight." Chloe said as she pulled a jacket out of her suitcase. "So, the answer is yes. You have to come with." Beca rolled her eyes at Chloe. The two girls faced each other and laughed. "God, I sound like such a mom." Chloe ran a hand through her hair and sat down next to Beca.

"Fine. But, we have to unpack my music stuff first thing tomorrow." Beca joked, knowing that Chloe would have done so anyways.

/

"Okay, who's ready to finally get drunk?" Chloe said as she approached the group on the couches.

"You might just have missed that train." Mark answered, pointing to Collins and Maureen struggling with a new package of beer. "We're ready to go whenever you are." He added as Beca walked in.

"Okay nerds, let's rock this thing." Beca said, leading the way out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm so glad people are liking this so far! This chapter is mostly bonding and setting up for the next chapter. (Spoiler: Jesse comes in...) Anyways, thanks so much for the great reviews so far!_

* * *

The Life Café was crowded as usual, but a few tables were open. Without saying a word to the host, the group walked over to the tables and pushed them together.

"Would it hurt to ask for once?" The host asked helplessly. "Your tea is coming, by the way." He added, pointing to Mark.

Beca and Chloe sat next to each other between Roger and Collins. Beca noticed how Roger sat on the far edge of the chair, as far away as he could be while sitting next to her. He kept his head down, avoiding eye contact with everyone.

"Okay dude. What's got you down?" Beca asked while Chloe kept the others entertained with stories of the Bellas. Roger picked is head up in surprise. He had a worried look in his eyes as he turned to face Beca.

"Nothing, nothing. I'm okay, I mean, well, it's been a long day." Roger stammered. He quickly looked down again. "How about you? You're not exactly chatting up the place."

Beca looked at Roger. She couldn't put her finger on it, but he seemed so familiar. Although she didn't usually spill her life story, she felt like she could around Roger. At the same time, she felt safe knowing he wouldn't press her for her story. Still, she felt like there was something to Roger that she needed to figure out.

"I was never one to be the center of attention." Beca said as she straightened the fork in front of her. "It's just been easier to not say anything. Then no one knows what you know. It just makes life easier to keep it to myself, I guess." She smiled at her remark. It was then that she realized what was going on with Roger. He was the same as her. Roger had something happen to him, and it was eating away at him.

She stopped talking and looked at him again. His mouth was shut tight with no intention of opening to say anything. Beca leaned forward, trying to make eye contact with Roger. He sighed, then met her eyes. Beca smiled, happy with her small discovery. Roger recoiled just slightly.

"Don't get weird on me when I say this, okay?" Roger said quietly. Beca nodded with her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I get the feeling that you know something that I don't. I'm not sure what it is, but you know it." He stopped as soon as Beca's face lit up.

"I do know one thing. Help me along with it, though." Beca said quickly, getting excited. "You had something terrible happen. You hate that it happened, and you're scared that saying anything about it will draw attention to you. Attention means explaining, and you hate explaining because you still don't believe it happened." Beca finished her short ramble by taking a deep breath. She waited for Roger to say something, but he just gaped at her. She continued in an attempt to pull something out of him. "The thing is, you know people are concerned for you. But, you're worried that you're friends are sick of helping you, so you pretend to not need help." Again, Beca took a deep breath. "I know this because I'm the same way."

Roger just nodded. He had nothing else to say. Beca had said it all for him. Looking around, he noticed that everyone was still deep in conversation. Beca had him cornered, but he didn't mind all that much.

"Okay, you're right." Roger admitted. "If I hadn't shut her out, she wouldn't have slit her wrists. If I had been there when she went to the clinic to be tested again, instead of getting high with my band, she wouldn't have felt so abandoned." Roger had tears in his eyes. He put his head in his hands. "Fuck this. It's my fault, because she knew before I did. So now I make sure to know everything, so that no one can hold any bit of knowledge against me." Roger stared at his hands in front of his face, as if he could hold his past in them and somehow reshape it.

Roger waited in silence, and then put his hands in his lap. Beca watched him, knowing better than to press him further for details.

"My mom left us when I was really little. She hated how my dad let me do what I wanted, and how I wasn't the 'normal' daughter they expected to have. So, she left, and my dad became just like her." Beca said. She was beginning to feel uncomfortable, as usual, with the topic of her mom. So instead of continuing, she patted Roger's shoulder reassuringly.

Content with her discovery, Beca turned to the other conversation. Mark was listening to Chloe's Barden stories, while Collins, Maureen, Joanne, and Mimi asked questions about each one.

"Okay, so Lily of all people jumps in and start beat boxing." Chloe was waving her arms along with her story. "We all started freaking out because we had no idea she could do that!" Beca remembered what Chloe was explaining. After they had practiced in the empty pool, Lily blew their minds with how well she could beat box. She listened to Chloe recount the day happily, happy to let her have the spotlight, as usual.

Just as the story came to a close, multiple beepers went off. Roger, Mimi, and Collins each casually pulled out a pill bottle, took a pill out, and washed it down with water. As if nothing happens, they prodded Chloe for more.

"How about Beca? Has she done anything story worthy?" Collins leaned on the table and looked at Beca.

"Well, nothing really embarrassing, but there is something." Chloe started. Beca groaned, wondering what Chloe could possible tell about her. "When she auditioned for the Bellas," Chloe began. Beca quickly cut her off.

"This is my story, Chlo." Beca said, straightening herself on her chair. "Everyone had auditioned with Since U Been Gone. I came in last, and I had no idea we were supposed to prepare a song." She looked around the table, finding each person intrigued by what she had to say. "Anyways, I walk in and Chloe's there with Aubrey. It's really awkward, because then Chloe says I can sing whatever I want. So, from the stage, I lean over to grab a plastic cup that was on their table and dump out the pens that were in it. As if it couldn't get weirder, I sit cross-legged on the stage and start playing a beat with the cup." Beca looked around her and grabbed an empty cup. She started her cup beat and continued it along with her story. "So, I'm there playing my song, and I sing along. It's dead silent in the auditorium except for my singing. When I finish, Chloe's smiling at me like a maniac and Aubrey hives me this weird look." Beca imitated Aubrey's face, much to Chloe's amusement. The rest of the group was laughing, each imagining Beca making a complete fool of herself with just a plastic cup.

"Well then, Beca, now you have to sing it for us." Maureen teased as she tried to copy Beca's cup movements. "Then you have to teach that to us." She pointed to Beca's hands, which moved so automatically with the cup.

Beca's face turned bright red. She wasn't sure how ready she was to sing for these people that she had just met. But Roger caught her eye. He smiled, stood up, and grabbed an acoustic guitar from the café's stage.

"If you sing, I'll play along." Roger offered. Beca looked slightly relieved. Then Roger got another idea. "But, Chloe has to sing too." Now Chloe turned red. With a chuckle, she turned a bit to face Beca, who was still playing out the beat with the cup.

Together, they sang the song and Roger expertly accompanied them with his guitar. When the song finished, Roger kept playing and nodded to Chloe and Beca, encouraging them to repeat the song.

"Come on. I can tell everyone wants to learn that song. I think they've caught on mostly." Roger said. Beca and Chloe picked up the song at the beginning of the beat. They were quickly joined by Maureen and Mark, and then Collins and eventually Joanne.

The song concluded after the two verses. The group applauded each other. Collins stood up on his chair and held up a half-empty glass of beer.

"To Beca and Chloe." Collins began. He swayed a little bit from all he had to drink, but managed to stay balanced. "Welcome to the Alphabet City Avant-Garde."

* * *

_By the way, in preparation for the next chapter, look up Skylar Astin, who plays Jesse. It'll make sense when you read it the next chapter!_


	5. Chapter 5

The celebration continued, with Roger ending up on the stage, playing guitar, with Chloe singing along. The group was watching the two performers with half-drunken attention. Collins kept trying to dance with Joanne, who insisted on keeping a wary eye on Maureen. Beca and Mimi talked with each other, considering they were the most sober of the group and capable of holding a coherent conversation.

"So, when you, Roger, and Collins just took pills, they were for what exactly?" Beca started to ask. "Wait, no, that might not be great to ask people. Sorry, I have a tendency to try and get other people to talk about themselves." She said hurriedly.

"Oh, it's no problem." Mimi said with a shrug. "We have AIDS." Just as casually as she had taken the pill, she had dropped the term AIDS with ease.

"Wow, I did not see that coming." Beca laughed. She looked back at Roger and Collins. "You all look pretty good for people with AIDS. I mean, it's not like I know what it should look like." Beca stumbled over her words, much to Mimi's amusement.

Beca and Mimi talked while they watched Roger play various songs up on stage. Chloe, in a haze of alcohol, stepped off of the stage and leaned heavily on Beca's shoulder for support.

"Bec," Chloe mumbled, "check that out." She pointed towards the door. "I think some weird people are coming in."

"Chloe, I think you might be the weird one here. Sit down, before you fall over." Beca said as she led Chloe back to the table.

Once she had Chloe firmly in a chair, Beca looked back at the door. A crowd of people walked in wearing what looked like costumes from a production. A familiar tuft of brown hair departed from the crowd and advanced towards her. He gently tapped her on the shoulder, and when she turned around, she almost ran away.

"Jesse, what the fuck are you doing here?" Beca questioned when he got closer. Chloe spun around to see what was going on and walked over to support Beca, who was starting to look manic. Roger followed but stayed a few steps behind them.

"I've been here for a year now. I got a part in Spring Awakening. It's a small production, not on Broadway, but it's work." Jesse said, gesturing to his clothes. "We go out to dinner in costume whenever we have a late show." He added, noticing Beca and Chloe's confused faces.

"Okay, that's just great, you know?" Beca said. "You just always have to show up whenever things get better for once." Beca stormed back to the table and ordered more beer.

Jesse looked around, slightly confused by the situation. He tried to approach the table, but Chloe stepped in front of him with her arms crossed.

"Look, Jesse, you're done here." Chloe growled forcefully, fueled by too much alcohol. "Just go now. Please, for once, let Beca just be Beca." She firmly stood her ground. Roger came to Chloe's side and followed her lead.

"Do I need to escort you out, or should I get my uncontrollable drunk friends to do it for me?" Roger threatened. "Keep in mind, the more you push Beca, the more she'll push you out."

Chloe stared at Roger. Somehow, he learned Beca's ways within a day of knowing her.

Jesse stepped back and called out to his cast mates. Roger glared at Jesse until the costumed crowd left.

Without thinking, Chloe pulled Roger into a tight embrace.

"Thank you so much, Roger. You have no idea how much that meant to us, especially Beca." Chloe whispered. She pulled away, and then looked Roger in the eye. "Mimi's a lucky girl." She placed a small kiss on his cheek and quickly turned to go after Beca.

"Yeah. I guess she is." Roger said to himself in a moment of pride. "I guess she is."

* * *

_I know, short chapter. Next one will be longer, I promise._


	6. Chapter 6

_I'm back! Sorry for the wait, I got stuck for a while._

* * *

The gang returned to the loft late that night, mostly drunk and partially stoned. Collins kept rambling about Santa Fe while Beca and Chloe watched with amusement.

"Some day, guys. We gonna get there, I just know it." Collins slurred, leaning against a wall. Chloe was trying to hold him upright, and, with the assistance of Roger, hauled him into his room. Beca walked behind them, ready in case Collins fell over.

After Collins was safely in his room, Mark, Roger, Mimi, Beca, and Chloe gathered on the two couches. Maureen and Joanne were in their room, already passed out.

"Well then." Mark sighed, rubbing his temples. "That was, um, fun?"

"Mark, quit being a fun-killer." Roger teased, jabbing Mark in the ribs. "Yes, it was very fun. Beca, Chloe, did you have a good time?"

"Did we?" Chloe asked enthusiastically. "Yeah, we did." She answered her own question with a confident nod. "Bec?"

"Oh, yeah." Beca said, just coming out of a daze. "Maybe a little too much to drink, ya know?" She shook her head lightly in an attempt to clear her mind, but the alcohol had gotten to her head. Her filter had, not surprisingly, disappeared in a fog of beer. "So, Mimi, how'd you get AIDS?"

Mimi sent a questioning glance towards Chloe, who was trying to cover Beca's mouth.

"Mimi, if you're not okay with talking about that, it's fine." Chloe reassured her, maintaining her firm grip on Beca's mouth.

"No, no, it's fine." Mimi said, looking around the room at Mark and Roger. "I'm cool with that."

"Mrmm-" Beca mumbled through Chloe's hand.

"Stop, Beca, stop, you're- What?" Chloe quickly pulled her hand away from Beca's mouth and wiped it on her pants. "Beca, you're disgusting when you're drunk."

"I know." Beca slurred, leaning her elbows on her knees.

Roger raised an eyebrow, signaling Chloe to explain.

"She licked me."

"Well, at least she didn't piss on you. We get that a lot around here." Mark laughed as he talked. "There's Benny, who thinks that every homeless person pisses on our stoop."

"Anyways, before this gets any more awkward for our new roommates," Roger interrupted, "let's actually have a slightly adult conversation. Mimi?"

"Thanks, Roger." Mimi rubbed her hands together and hummed a little to herself. "Okay, so, AIDS. I was sharing a needle with this creepy dude behind the club, and then I started to get sick a lot, so I went to the doctor. I got tested, it came back positive, and here I am. Almost died when I took a little 'hiatus' form my meds, but I'm good now." Mimi didn't hold much back when it came to her past, unlike Roger.

"Aside from that, I think we're missing the elephant in the room." Roger gestured to some leftover sound equipment that was sitting outside of Beca and Chloe's room. "Do you mix or play?"

Beca blinked her eyes a few times before she opened her mouth. Still in a bit of a fog, she fumbled with her phone and handed it to Chloe.

"Third playlist, second song." Beca drunkenly pointed to her phone's screen, and Chloe obediently followed.

The slow introduction to the Bella's winning ICCA song played through Beca's phone. Chloe grinned when she heard it and held the phone between the two couches so that Roger, Mark, and Mimi could hear.

"That sounds fantastic." Mark said, leaning into the phone to listen more. "It all comes together so well, like a well-edited movie."

"You're such a nerd, Mark." Roger said. "But this is really good. It sounds kind of different though, no guitar?"

"Try no instruments." Chloe replied proudly. "Acapella."

"Impressive." Mimi nodded along to the song. "So, is that a thing now?"

"Totally, yeah." Chloe said, just like it was the activity fair again.

"Wild guess, guys. You met through this?" Roger chimed in, pointing between Beca and Chloe, who nodded.

"We should invite the other Bellas sometime, shouldn't we?" Chloe asked Beca, who nodded. Chloe could tell Beca needed some sleep. "I think we're gonna call it a night. Thanks for the night out!"

/

"Uhn." Beca groaned as she climbed out of bed. She checked the clock. 6 o'clock. She reached up to feel her head, which was hurting like she hit it with a hammer. "Gonna get Advil." She muttered, knowing Chloe was probably still asleep.

She wandered out of their room and into the kitchen. Still half-asleep, she rummaged through a cabinet for a cup and filled it with water.

"Morning." Roger greeted nonchalantly.

"What the heck?" Beca jumped, turning around quickly. "Dude, you freaked me out! What the hell?" She tried not to be loud, but Roger shook his head.

"They sleep like they're dead, don't worry."

"But you're not because?"

"I like mornings. It's quiet. I get to think." Roger pointed to the pad of paper in front of him on the table. He picked up his pen and tapped it lightly against the edge of the table. "Good time for songwriting."

"Nice. Got any pain meds?" Beca shuffled to the table and sat down while Roger picked up a bottle form the table.

"You mean these?" He handed the bottle to Beca, who took a pill.

"Thanks. Mind if I bring my laptop out here to work a little bit? I haven't had much time to work with the moving and all."

"Yeah, no problem." Roger said as he absentmindedly strummed his guitar, which was leaning against his legs. "If it's cool, I can show you some of my songs." He noticed Beca's interest, and added to his statement. "But, you have to show me yours."

After a minute of hesitation, Beca smiled.

"Deal."


	7. Chapter 7

_Woo! More bonding! If you guys want this story to go anywhere specific, feel free to let me know. I'll try my best._

* * *

"Okay, so here's one of mine." Beca said as she pressed the play button on her speakers. Her creation pulsed with rhythm as the lyrics mixed together, forming a perfect melody. "As much as I love mixing, I wish I could write my own song, you know? Just one, something to leave behind that was completely mine."

"Same." Roger mumbled, shocked at the familiarity in Beca's words. "Except for me, I know I don't have long." He nodded his head towards the bottles of AZT on the table.

They listened to Beca's mix until it finished, and they were left in silence. Roger picked up his guitar and started to tune it.

"Here's mine." He said as he picked the introduction. He started to sing.

"_Your eyes as we said our goodbyes,_

_Can't get them out of my mind,_

_And I find, I can't hide_

_From your eyes,_

_The ones that took me by surprise_

_The night you came into my life._

_Where there's moonlight, I see your eyes._"

Beca listened closely as Roger sang. She noted the quiver in his voice as he reached the last lines of the song. His guitar rang through the empty air, adding to his mourning wail as he sang the final words.

"_Mimi!_" He closed his eyes as he finished playing the song and breathed deeply. In all of his previous times playing that song, it was only when Mimi was lying on the table when he added that last word. But it just came out as he sang this time.

"That's really sweet." Beca said, reaching across the table to awkwardly pat Roger's shoulder. "Sorry I'm not great with the whole comforting thing. But that song really said so much. It was real." Beca lingered on her last word, trying to pin down her feelings. "Same with Chloe, you know. Whenever there's a bright afternoon sun, I just remember when we met, all of the Bellas practices, and that kind of thing. Wait, I got it." Beca shuffled through the songs on her phone before finally playing one.

_Say my name_

_Sun shines through the rain_

_A whole life, so lonely_

_Then you come and ease the pain_

"This. But again, I wish I could call it my own, but I can't." Beca bit her lip, unsure of what to do next. Roger nodded in silent understanding, the unspoken agreement of those who want but cannot do, of those who dream but never really live.

/

Beca and Roger, after alternating sharing their songs, moved to one of the couches. Neither of them really felt like talking. They felt like they had said everything through their music. And that was enough for them.

But Roger was restless. He kept his hands clasped in front of him and sat stiffly next to Beca. He was bouncing his foot on the floor and frequently stretched his fingers.

"About last night," He started to say, "you were right. Scary right. But it's more than you think." He waited, but Beca was letting him keep talking. "It's you. All of that music stuff, your attitude, it's all her."

"I- I'm sorry. I had no idea." Beca apologized. She wasn't sure whether she should say anything else or not, but Roger continued.

"And Chloe's hair, her stories. Both of you, really, just, it's weird." Roger searched for the right words, but found nothing but more awkward stammering. "It's all so strange, you know? Not in a weird 'I'm gonna pretend you're her' way, but in an 'April lives' kind of way. She's not gone. She's not the end; she kept me going until I was ready to go. And here you guys are just when I'm stuck again."

"Another song?"

"You bet. Totally and utterly stuck." Roger leaned back on the deflated cushions of the couch. He smiled slightly before speaking again. "But I think this time, you guys are here to stay, even when you're done. Because there's always work to be done."

Beca smiled back and pushed Roger onto the couch.

"You're such a weirdo, you know?" She teased playfully.

"Hey, what's up?" Chloe said, walking out of her bedroom. "I heard talking."

"Not much, just being the weird anti-social freaks we are." Beca replied. "Come on, join the fun. Let's all be alone together."

/

Mark sat in his doorway, filming the events across the room. He watched as Beca and Roger showed each other their songs. To him, they seemed like siblings, reunited after years apart, but still just as close as before. When Chloe caught him with his camera, he didn't know what to say. She just stood over him, watching him curiously.

"I just film what I see."

"Okay, Mark. Just make sure this movie beats the crap out of your last one." Chloe was surprisingly accepting of his actions. "And you need to get a new camera if you're going to zoom properly on that." She pointed to the couch.

"Thanks. As soon as we get some cash, it's on the top of my list." Mark said as he wound the film in his old camera. "Get in there, make some good memories for me to catch." He prodded her leg with his finger and pointed to the couch, were Beca just pushed Roger over.

"This should be interesting." Chloe murmured as she walked over. "Beca doesn't usually make fast friends. But, then again, she kind of does."

"Chloe, before you go," Mark said shyly, "I'm glad you two came."


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry for the long wait, guys. But here it is. Next one should be up either later tonight or tomorrow._

* * *

"Songs?"

"Yeah," Roger said, casually strumming his guitar. "Nothing like music to find common ground, right, Beca?"

Beca looked up, confused.

"She's not fantastic at comprehending symbolically significant moments. You know, like in the pool? Or the shower. But that's a story for later," Chloe explained. Roger broke out in a smile.

"You know, there was a time I didn't know how to smile. Now I don't think I can stop."

"Fuck, dude, you just pour out sentimental lyrics like a god," Beca whined, lightly punching him on the shoulder.

"And may I say you swear with the grace of a drunken sailor," Roger replied. "Now we just need a boat and we'll have the Odyssey."

Chloe chuckled, immediately understanding the joke, but Beca was lost, still recovering from her headache.

"Collins talks a lot about Homer. It rubs off," Roger said, wiping his hands on his shirt as if he could rub off his Greek comment. "But yeah, you start to get the hang of it once you sit down in a car in Santa Fe with nothing to do but try."

"Every fucking sentence, damn you," Beca said, running a hand through her hair.

"Practice and patience. Rhyme and reason. Peace, booze, and music." Roger held up two fingers and grinned.

"I will damage your brain so that that's the only thing you can ever say," Beca threatened.

"Beca, we should quit harassing Roger for a few minutes and unpack," Chloe said, kicking an empty soda can over to the still taped up boxes.

"Will do," Beca said, saluting Chloe. She turned to Roger and added, "You got a stereo to plug a phone into?"

Roger nodded towards the wall, and Beca hooked up her phone to play some music.

/

Mark stood up and turned off his camera. The loft was still quiet other than the three voices in the other room. He leaned back against the door to his room, and lost his balance.

"Shit, I thought that door was closed," he groaned, straightening himself up from almost falling over.

"Mark, if you don't shut the fuck up right now I'm gonna shove your head up Maureen's ass," Mimi called from her room. Fortunately for her, the walls were thin. "Don't think I don't know that Joanne would beat you to death if that happened."

Mimi emerged from her room and, with a short laugh at Mark, walked over to where the others were. Mark followed behind, still filming.

"Hey bohos, how's it goin'? Need a hand?" Mimi said, noticing Chloe dragging a box over to the couch.

"Yeah, I think," Chloe responded, stretching her arms. "Thanks."

The mountain of cardboard shrunk from three boxes tall to three inches tall. Stacks of equipment were moved into Beca and Chloe's room.

Beca turned to Roger when they were all done.

"This is starting to feel like home."

/

"Roger, I need your help. You in?" Beca made sure Chloe was asleep when she asked. It became ritual, for her and Roger to hang out before anyone else woke up.

"Depends. What do you need?"

"A big favor."

"Clarify."

"Your song."

/

"Want to check that out? Or maybe we could go to the wax museum. We can see the Hard Rock Café. Even the Disney store, for crying out loud," Mimi pleaded. "You have to see New York, Chloe. Come on, you can't be here for two weeks and not go to the Food Emporium."

"I already did, so your argument doesn't count. Thanks for the sentiment," Chloe retorted, dead-set on going back to the loft.

"But you promised I could show you around the city today. You can't bail now." Mimi grabbed Chloe by the arm and spun her around. "Girl, look at the NYPD. It has a fucking neon sign. There isn't another place like this on the planet. No day but today. That reminds me, you have to see Mark's old film sometime. He got a ton of footage with Angel."

"Who's Angel?"

"Wait, we haven't told you yet? Shit, we'll have to do that later. Don't worry. We'll tell you soon enough."

"No way. Explain." Chloe crossed her arms over her chest and raised her eyebrows.

"She was amazing. Really, it's best if Collins does this. But yeah, Angel was just that: an angel in zebra tights."

"What?"

Before Mimi could explain, her phone rang. She exchanged a few words and hung up.

"Let's head back."

"Who's Angel? Seriously, this is weirding me out."

"Later. I promise. But we have to get back now."

Chloe tried to find the right words to say, but lost herself in the complete turn-around of the situation. She stumbled behind Mimi as they darted back to the loft.


	9. Chapter 9

_Oh, look! I found my pathetically sappy moment! Don't worry, next chapter will have some more drama stuff. And some sad stuff._

_Sorry this chapter took longer than I thought to update._

* * *

Mimi practically dragged Chloe up the stairs, staying silent the entire time. Chloe, though, didn't.

"What's with this secrecy? Is she here? Did she move? Why Collins?"

Mimi's patience broke when they reached the door to the loft.

"Just wait. This is something you won't want to miss out on, so just chill." Mimi demonstrated a big sigh and slid the door open.

/

ONE WEEK EARLIER

Beca knocked on Mark's door. When she pulled her hand back to her side, it was shaking.

"Hey," Mark said, opening the door.

"I need cassette tapes. I figured you'd have some."

Mark thought for a minute before tilting his head, encouraging Beca to explain.

"Chloe keeps this radio CD player cassette player thing. She doesn't have any tapes, though, and she keeps saying how she hasn't used it in years." Beca bit her lip. "I just really want to do something big for her. I need a tape, and I need everyone to help."

Mark smiled with tears in his eyes. He rubbed his eyes and nodded.

"Yeah, no problem," he whispered, trying to keep his cool.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. You're so much like Roger, it's freaky. But it's nice." Mark walked to the back of his room and grabbed a box filled with old film, tapes, and a few Beatles records.

He handed a stack of tapes to Beca, and called down the stairs to gather everyone up.

Beca stood in front of the two couches while the rest of the gang arrived.

"Okay. I'm making some mixes on tapes, thanks to Mark. Roger, we need to plan something, with what I asked you about yesterday. Everyone else, here's the plan so far. It's happening on…"

/

JANUARY 3

Roger paced back and forth by the door. They should have been back two minutes ago. Mimi promised they would be on time.

Collins checked the tape in the tape deck and tested the play button a few times. Maureen kept poking at Joanne, who was trying to get Maureen to settle down. Excitement was in the air. Mark was ready with his camera.

The door opened, and there Chloe was, a look of confusion apparent on her face.

"Chloe, come here," Roger said, taking her hand.

"Who's Angel?" Chloe was set on getting an answer.

"Wait, we haven't told you? Shit, we gotta do that. Later."

Collins reached a hand out to his side, half expecting Angel to meet it. Instead, his hand fell limply back to his side. The seemingly crowded room suddenly felt a lot emptier to him.

"Let's just do this," Collins mumbled, just loud enough for Maureen to catch.

"GUYS!" Maureen yelled. "PLACES!"

Not blunt in the slightest.

"Who's Angel?" Chloe repeated, determined to be acknowledged.

"Later," Joanne, said, pulling Chloe to one of the couches and making her sit down in the middle of it. Chloe was immediately flanked by Roger and Mimi on either side.

Beca came out from behind a corner and stood in front of Chloe, wringing her hands together.

"It's been wild the past few days. I know today has no significance, but I wanted to do something special. Roger?"

Roger stood up and hit the play button on the old tape player.

"Where'd you find a working tape?" Chloe asked, astounded to hear the familiar crackle of a tape playing.

"Listen."

_Your eyes as we said our goodbyes_

_ Can't get them out of my mind_

_ And I find I can't hide_

"Chloe, your eyes are always there, always on the lookout, always watching out for me. They were in the shower, although that's a story for another time, and they were in the empty pool, and they were that day at the activities fair."

Beca took a few deep breaths, and Roger patted her shoulder reassuringly.

Roger took Mimi's hands and pulled her up off of the couch. Beca followed suit with Chloe. Both Mimi and Chloe looked around.

"Roger," Mimi whispered, "I don't remember this."

"You're not supposed to," he said, laughing.

_You were the song all along_

_ And before the song dies_

_ I should tell you_

_ I should tell you_

Beca knelt down on one knee and spoke the last line.

"I have always loved you. You can see it in my eyes." She pulled another tape out of her pocket. "And I always will."

Roger counted beats in his head and knelt before Mimi. Just in time with the recording, he sang along to the last word.

"Mimi." His voice was soft and quiet, so different from the first time he sang that line. "Thank you for barging in on me with a candle. Thank you for making this," he nodded towards the radio, "possible. Imagine what else could happen before our time runs up."

Beca took over speaking. She pressed the tape into Chloe's hands.

"I'm not great at perfect endings. So I'm just going to say something really stupid." Beca shut her eyes for a second and then looked up at Chloe. "I want this to be forever. Don't you dare laugh at this next part, I took too long to figure it out."

On cue, the next song started.

_I don't want to lose this feeling_

_ Is this burning an eternal flame?_

Chloe clamped her mouth shut.

"Don't laugh," Beca warned, laughing quite a bit at herself.

"I'm not," Chloe stammered. "I'm crying, you weirdo. And yes."

Mimi smiled down at Roger, who pulled out a film canister.

"Mark caught us on film after the protest. You know, when we were hanging back, and, as he said, 'sharing a small, lovely kiss.' I never thought I'd make it this far. Let's keep going."

Mimi opened her mouth to speak, but the phone rang.

_Speak…_

_ Hey guys, it's Jesse. Just wanted to say sorry for barging in on your party at the Life Café. We should try to get together sometime, maybe have a re-_

Collins pushed the phone off the chair it sat on.

"Sorry, had to do it," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "Continue."

"Roger, you're such a sap sometimes. I'll keep going, but only if I don't have to almost die for you to write a new song." Mimi took the canister and held it up to her face. "Good thing I don't like rings."

Beca chuckled and pulled out two small boxes.

Mark stepped forward with his camera and narrated.

"January third. Ten p.m. Eastern Standard Time. Roger and Beca asked, and Mimi and Chloe answered. This is going to be a great movie."


End file.
